ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 623 (24th January 1991)
Plot Mark comes down with a cold. The Taverniers get ready for their meal with the Fowlers. Arthur gets irritated by Mark's attitude and his desperation to avoid working with him. Eddie gets rid of Eibhlin after spending the night with her. Disa makes it clear to Diane she will not let him near her or her baby because he has AIDS. Diane offers to check-up on Disa's baby, but Disa tells Diane not to go near her in case she has also got AIDS from him. Sharon asks Grant for a drink at The Vic but is rejected. The Fowlers and Taverniers mingle and get to know each other as the meal is prepared. Pete snatches Kathy's letter from the Samaritans and is pleased for her returning to the place. Arthur creates an awkward atmosphere at the table when he make suggestive remarks about Clyde and Michelle and family businesses. Pete lets slip to Eddie that Kathy is back at the Samaritans. Mark leaves the meal when Lloyd makes a remark about dying. Kathy hangs up on Eddie when he phones the Samaritans and uses a sob story to get through to her. After the meal, Celestine and Etta agree that the Fowlers are weird. Mark's cold gets worse. He asks Pauline to call a doctor. Arthur is unimpressed. Dr. Legg visits Mark and tells him he has a common cold and will be fine. He asks Mark if he wants to talk but Mark refuses to. Sharon returns to see Grant. He shows her a car he has spray painted for her and tells her it is a late Christmas present. Kathy shouts at Eddie for phoning her whilst she was working. Sharon tells Michelle that whilst they were in Scotland Grant shouted whilst asleep and was uncomfortable afterwards. Mark heads to flat 23A to get away from everyone. Disa sees him and tells him to leave as she knows he has AIDS. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Eddie - Michael Melia *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *John - Paddy Joyce *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *Mrs Collins - Shirley Cain Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Samaritans office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Eddie is determined to make up with Kathy, but it looks like a call to the Samaritans is not the right way to go about it. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,230,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes